Electromechanical assemblies, such as electrical distribution centers used in motor vehicles, include printed circuit boards (PCBs) made from one material, such as glass fiber reinforced resin, interconnected to electrical components, e.g. terminals and fuses, made of a different material, e.g. metal, and a housing made of yet another material, e.g. thermoset plastic. Differences in coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the materials used for the PCB, the electrical components, and the plastic housing may produce stresses that must be taken into account in the design of electromechanical assemblies as they may affect the electrical performance and reliability of the interface between the PCB and the electrical components. Currently, designers of electromechanical assemblies must carefully consider the CTE of each material used and design in adequate clearance between the electrical components and the housing to accommodate the differences in thermal expansion between the PCB, the electrical components, and the plastic housing. Therefore, features in electromechanical assemblies that can more easily accommodate differences in CTE of material used in the PCB, the electrical components, and the plastic housing remain desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.